scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Cosmo
"Damn! There's more?! Man, are they stubborn! They're like space parasites!" ''-Gregory Tyson'' The Cosmos are mini-bosses that appear in the game Gregory: Alien Invasion. They are underlings of the great Galaxandross, who works alongside King Allieandross. Their influence with the fabric of space itself is caused by the malicious energy given off by comets that fly around certain planets They come in five different colors, symbolizing the elemental abilities they can use. Gregory and friends fight them in the Astro Void, a place that can only be accessed through secret planets. Physical Appearance The Cosmos' appearance are the same, except for their colors, which symbolizes five different elemental abilities similar to what Gregory can use. They are round creatures with a mouth, and cosmic energy around them. They fairly resemble their leader Galaxandross, who is bigger, and is more developed than them. Origin of Name Cosmo's name derives from the term "cosmos" which usually means the universe with the opposite of chaos. However, their name also shares with the word "comet", an icy Solar System body that becomes more transparent as it passes through space. Development The Cosmos were inspired by the Sphere Doomer enemies from the Kirby series. Overview Astro Void While Gregory is exploring the secret planets, a hidden passage will emit an astral void-like effect that will take him into a world known as the Astro Void. There, Gregory will engage combat with one of the Cosmos, depending on the planet he's on. If it's the last secret planet, he will face all of them together, but only one will attack him, depending on who he targets. The final fight with all five of them together are called the Cosmo Quintuplets. Attacks The Cosmos use attacks of their own element, including a cosmic attack when they have low health. They may also fly into Gregory depending on his distance from them. In the final fight, if one of them takes a hit, another one will fly towards Gregory for an attack in response to the damaged ally. Gregory also cannot target them for too long, as they will teleport to another spot away from him. All of them require ten hits to be defeated individually, with the last secret planet fight reducing their defeat hits to five, since all five of them are together for the battle. When they are defeated, they lose their teeth, and will repeatedly ram into Gregory for five seconds and try to get closer to him before exploding. Gregory must avoid them while they do this, as the impact of the explosion can harshly damage him. After they explode, they give Gregory a Golden Pillowstar as a reward. Despite them being mini-bosses, if Gregory is using his Hammer Ability Orb, he can knock them out in one hit using his Hammer Charge Upperchop attack. Blue Cosmos The Blue Cosmos will launch Water-based attacks. It will fire water balls, with the large one bouncing three times to create a wave after it splashes. The small ones are quick and require Gregory to jump over. It will sometimes ram into Gregory if he is far away from it. If its health is low, it will launch a cosmic attack of its own element, which covers the center of the arena, and induces three slow, but powerful waves from the shallow water Gregory stands on. He will have to time the waves, as their speed is unpredictable. The best way to avoid it is to be at a wall and time the jumps. Red Cosmos The Red Cosmos can deal damage with Fire-based attacks. It will spit fireballs, which will leave fire spots upon crashing and exploding. Gregory cannot be near them as they explode, for he will take damage and be stunned for two seconds. Some of the fireballs will induce quick fiery waves, which Gregory has to jump over while moving. If Gregory is too close to it, it will attempt to ram into him. When its health is low, it will unleash a fire cosmic attack that hits the center of the arena, which creates a slow fiery wave, followed by a five star fire way, which Gregory must move along with while jumping to avoid the wave. Being near a wall can help with easy dodging when it uses a cosmic attack. Green Cosmos The Green Cosmos' attacks are Gas-based, similar to Gregory's Poison Ability Orb. It will launch gas balls that fly slow, and follows Gregory around for five seconds. After five seconds are over, the gas will split into four smaller balls, which fly faster than before. They will explode when they are finished, so Gregory cannot be near them, as they can damage and stun him. As Gregory is moving, it will sometimes ram into him. At low health, it will create a cosmic attack that will affect the screen and form five giant gas balls that circle around the arena. After ten seconds of the attack, the balls will move to the center, where they will be launched fast at Gregory one at a time, which explodes as they hit a wall. Moving as the attack goes on will help dodging the cosmic attack. White Cosmos The White Cosmos has Ice-based attacks for damage. It will breathe cold air as it moves, which freezes a certain spot. This indicates that Gregory cannot step there, for the frosted spot will freeze him if he touches it. It will also create eight ice balls that circle it before launching them at him. Sometimes the balls will act as a shield, for Gregory cannot directly damage it while they circle around it. If Gregory does, it will ram into him for a counterattack. The balls will also create frost spots as they land. Any ice attack that it uses will freeze Gregory for a few seconds. Upon low health, it will create an icy cosmic attack that crashes into the center of the arena and forms a glacier that induces big, slow waves. Gregory will have to jump while moving into the direction of the waves, for they cannot be jumped over in one spot. However, standing near the wall while jumping forward will make the dodging easier for the cosmic attack. Purple Cosmos The Purple Cosmos will strike with Electric-based attacks, similar to Gregory's Plasma Ability Orb. It will spit electric balls that bounce off walls around the arena. They bounce in the direction opposite of Gregory. Once the bouncing is finished, they will create an electromagnetic line that connects to others from their stopping point. Gregory cannot be near them as the attack is executed, for the shock will stun him. It will also ram into him if he has his back turned towards it. If Gregory attacks it directly, it will sometimes counterattack by shocking itself. At low health, its cosmic attack will create an electromagnetic field that shocks the floor, creating four fast shock waves that Gregory has to quickly jump over to avoid damage. Jumping while near a wall will ensure safety from the waves as the cosmic attack continues. Trivia * Out of all the Cosmo Quintuplets, the Green Cosmo's attacks, including its cosmic attack, does not create shock waves. This is due to the effect that gases in real life cannot create shock waves, as their form lacks physical attributes. ** The Purple Cosmo is the only one out of the Cosmo Quintuplets that has a color which does not correlate to the Plasma Ability Orb. * An early idea of Cosmo's fight was for Gregory to use Meteor against it, and only one would be fought in space. The lost teeth was also part of it, but the self-destruction attack wasn't. Cosmo's attacks were also different, with it spitting out comets while moving around in the background. Gregory would have to repeatedly attack it until it was defeated. This was changed to make Cosmo as a tough mini-boss with more unique versions of itself and as a species.